L'apocalypse des pneus
by Little Pingoo
Summary: C'était un jour normal dans la ville d'Inazuma, un jour ensoleillé, un jour de repos pour la plupart des collégiens et lycéens, ainsi que pour la majorité des personnes vivant dans cette paisible ville, mais l'hôpital de la ville semble être en effervescence... et les gens pensent que l'Apocalypse est arrivée ! Quelle est donc la raison de tout ce remue ménage ?


Ohayo mina !

Bon ben, voilà ma première fiction sur Inazuma Eleven ... à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Je ne serais certainement pas énormément présente sur ce fandom mais j'espère que mes bêtises vous feront rire ou du moins sourire ^^ Ce délire est né d'une conversation totalement débile, posez votre cerveau à côté de vous en lisant ça, vous n'en aurez pas besoin !

Je précise que j'utilise les noms français dans cette fiction, ne connaissant que peu les noms originaux ! Bonne lecture à tous/toutes :)

Disclamer : si Inazuma Eleven était à moi, je ne sais pas si cette histoire aurait vu le jour ...

* * *

C'était un jour normal dans la ville d'Inazuma, un jour ensoleillé, un jour de repos pour la plupart des collégiens et lycéens, ainsi que pour la majorité des personnes vivant dans cette paisible ville. Quelques personnes profitent de cette journée pour se reposer, pour flâner en ville, comme quelques voyageurs ou supporters de l'équipe Inazuma Japon.

Bref, tout le monde profite de cette paisible journée. Tout le monde ? On ne dirait pas … regardons du côté de l'hôpital de la ville, il semble être en effervescence. De multiples ambulances vont et viennent de la ville à l'hôpital et de nombreuses personnes semblent être plus ou moins gravement blessées et certaines sont transférées aux urgences.

Les médecins sont surchargés de blessés et ne savent plus ou donner de la tête, pareil pour les infirmières et pour tout le personnel de cet hôpital, peu habitué à recevoir autant de personnes d'un seul coup.

C'est avec des cris et empressement que les patients sont conduits à travers tout l'hôpital, que ce soit dans une chambre, vers un médecin ou autre.

Donnant des ordres à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, le * cherche à savoir d'où peuvent venir tous ces blessés et quelle est la nature de leurs blessure … Tous les patients ont des bleus, des contusions, des marques de frappes, mais impossible de savoir d'où elles viennent, aucun des patiens ne voulant dire la provenance de ses blessures.

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, suivit des crissements de pneus d'une ambulance et des cris des infirmières et du conducteur. Courant pour voir ce qui ce passait à l'extérieur, le fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un pneu. Oui, un pneu. Un énorme pneu, un pneu de tracteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, un pneu quoi. Un pneu qui venait d'atterrir on ne sait comment en plein milieu de l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- "Quelqu'un peut me dire comment ce pneu est arrivé là ?! s'exclama le docteur

\- Euuuh, il me semble qu'il est arrivé … du, du ciel …" répondit, en hésitant, le conducteur de l'ambulance après être sortit de ladite ambulance.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le n'eut qu'une et unique pensée : "Mais ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ?" Respirant un grand coup, il reposa sa question pour être sûr d'avoir une réponse normale mais la même réponse lui fût donnée. Perdant son calme il s'exclama :

\- "Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Comment un PNEU aurait-il pu arriver ici par le ciel ?! En volant ?"

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un autre pneu tomba du ciel à quelques centimètres du docteur énervé. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour le premier pneu, le second et l'infirmier qui lui avait affirmé que le pneu était tombé du ciel.

Lorsqu'un autre pneu tomba encore une fois dans la cour de l'hôpital, le médecin soupira et demanda à ce qu'on enlève les pneus de la cour. Puis il rentra dans l'hôpital pour poser quelques questions au patients sur ces pneus qui tombaient du ciel. pas étonnant qu'ils aient autant de bleus et de bosses s'ils se prenaient des pneus dans la tronche ! Et pas étonnant qu'ils ne veuillent pas dire d'où provenait leurs blessures, personne ne les aurait cru et ils se seraient retrouvés dans un asile… Les questions posées confirmèrent ce que pensait le docteur : ils s'étaient bien pris des pneus dans la figure. Et ils croyaient que la fin du monde arrivait avec cette Apocalypse de pneus tombant du ciel. N'importe quoi.

Ce mystère résolut, il en restait deux autres : d'où venaient ces pneus et qui les envoyaient ?

C'est alors que le docteur eut une semi révélation, non ce ne serait pas … lui ? Il n'oserait pas ?! Courant dans l'hôpital, il alla vers l'endroit où les pneus avaient été rangé et les regarda attentivement. Si, c'était lui. Mais par quel prodigue arrivait-il à faire cela ? On lui avait pourtant bien dit d'arrêter ce genre de choses, décidément, il n'écoutait rien !

Retournant dans l'hôpital, toujours en courant, il alla dans la chambre où se trouvait son fils en train de passer quelques examens médicaux, entra en défonçant à moitié la porte et hurla :

\- "AXEL ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ton ami Marc et lui dire d'arrêter de balancer des pneus sur la ville entière ! Des tas de personnes se retrouvent à l'hôpital parce que Monsieur Marc à décidé de s'entraîner avec des pneus, il faut qu'il arrête ça !"

Une fois qu'Axel eut convaincu Marc d'arrêter, et de ne plus jamais faire, son entraînement à base de lancer de pneus, la ville retrouva son calme habituel. Nan mais c'est vrai ça, quelle idée de s'entraîner en se prenant des pneus dans la figure … dire que la plupart des gens pensaient que l'Apocalypse était arrivée …

* * *

*je ne connais pas son nom, désolée

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! C'est donc Marc et son "entraînement spécial" qui fait croire à l'Apocalypse et à la fin du monde ... ne me demandez pas pourquoi il envoyait des pneus dans toute la ville, j'en sais rien ! Si ce n'est qu'il a une énorme réserve de pneus XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A peluche !


End file.
